


Best Laid Plans

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: The party isn't going the way he planned.





	Best Laid Plans

This was supposed to be a business affair, a way of doing some networking and attracting new clients, cleverly disguised as a Christmas party.  He certainly hadn't planned on the eggnog being spiked this heavily.  Around him, everyone seemed to be getting completely sloshed.  If it wouldn't reflect poorly on him, he would have ended the party now.  As it was, he just decided to have a word with his doorman not to allow anyone he even thought might be drunk to drive home tonight.  It wouldn't do to have any of these potential clients drive off the road, even if they were drunken idiots.

  
As he walked through the doorway he bumped into one of the only people who hadn't been drinking tonight and found himself staring into smiling eyes.  "Lovely party.  Did you plan on this?"  She pointed up.

His eyes followed the gesture and he saw the spring of mistletoe someone had placed just above them.  He frowned for a moment then looked back at her smile.  Maybe he'd had too much of the eggnog himself because he felt a smile start to form.  "If I say yes, will it get me a kiss?"

Her hand came down from its point and landed on his shoulder, sliding up behind his neck, pulling him down until he was only a hairsbreadth from her lips.  Just before his lips touched Ygraine's, Uther thought that this was the only place he wanted to be for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to surprise with the identities of our hero and heroine. ;)
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
